


Duet

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what, I think that we complete each other.” Yunho said. “You can sing, I can dance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

“Ahh~ finally!” Changmin stretched his long limbs once they were out from the recording room. “I’m so hungry, Hyung!”

“Aish, my dongsaeng is always hungry…” Yunho grinned widely to his spoiled maknae.

“It’s lunch time now!”

“Yunho, can we talk?” the manager stop them.

Yunho and Changmin exchanged a look. Changmin watched Yunho concernedly. 

Yunho gave him a little smile. “You go first, Min.”

Changmin sighed. “Okay then.”

*

It had been an hour and Changmin just finished his second bottle of juice. He called and texted his Hyung, but the older man didn’t answer.

He just threw his empty bottle to the thrash can when he spotted Kyuhyun.

“Hey, going anywhere?”

“Lunch.” Kyu answered shortly. “Wanna join me?”

Changmin thought for a bit. “Sure.” He could buy something for Yunho.

*

“Hyung? You’re already here?” Changmin found Yunho sitting in the dark on the couch. “Why you didn’t reply my texts?”

Yunho didn’t answer.

Changmin came closer to Yunho. Did he sleeping?

“Hyung?” Changmin nudged Yunho’s shoulder. “Hyung, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Yunho answered quietly.

Changmin knew he was lying. “I bought you lunch.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Have you eaten?”

Yunho said nothing.

“Hyung, you have to-“

“I’m not hungry!”

Changmin flinched at Yunho’s sudden shouting. He took a deep breath. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…” Yunho mumbled.

“Then… what were you talking about with the managers?”

“None of your business.” Yunho remarked.

Changmin stared at Yunho’s hunched figure angrily. “You are so fuckin unbelievable, Hyung.” Changmin threw one last glare then went to his bedroom. Didn’t forget to shut the door loudly behind him.

*

The choreographer shook his head for the seventh time. 

“Changmin-san, your move is… a bit too stiff.”

A bit too stiff. That couldn’t be right. It was either a bit stiff, or too stiff.

“Is it my hips?” Changmin tried the choreography once more. Shook his hips and snapped his hands.

Choreographer-san looked at his body judgingly and hummed lowly.

“Okay. I will ask the dancer to teach me.” Changmin said.

“Ooh, where’s Yunho-san?”

“Yunho is in the recording room.” one of the dancer answered.

The choreographer nodded. “It’s okay. He’s perfect anyway…”

Changmin learned the dance for another three hours, without Yunho, until his hips felt numb. And the choreographer hadn’t satisfied yet.

*

Changmin massaged his back and hips desperately with his palm. They felt really sore and he couldn’t do anything about it.

“Are you alright?” Yunho asked.

“My body’s really sore.”

“Lay down. Let me help.”

Changmin laid down on the carpet on his stomach and he could feel Yunho’s warm hands on his back, pushing, kneading his muscles.

It felt really good.

“The dance practice is killing me.” Changmin groaned.

“You haven’t mastered it?” Yunho asked.

“I guess I haven’t…”

“You haven’t?” Yunho asked again.

“Well I’m sorry I’m not the dancing machine U-know Yunho.” Changmin felt a bit irritated now.

“It’s just…” Yunho’s thumb pressed into Changmin’s spine and pressed it deliciously. “This one is quite easy.”

Changmin tsked and got up. “Sure. What’s so hard for you anyway.”

Yunho sighed. “It’s not like that, Min-“

“Of course you don’t have to practice the dance, Hyung. You can do it by just seeing. You’re always perfect anyway.”

“What?” Yunho stood up. “What makes you think that way?”

“Why didn’t you go to the dance practice today? Because the great Jung Yunho doesn’t have to do those unimportant things, right?”

There was one moment when Changmin felt that even though he was taller than Yunho, he somehow felt intimidated by the older man. 

But this one wasn’t like that. He didn’t see those cold arrogant eyes on the leader. 

Yunho looked down and gulped. “I’m sorry. I should’ve helped you.”

Changmin bit his lip. “Yeah… yeah you should.”

“I’ll come to tomorrow’s practice.” Yunho muttered.

*

Yunho came to the dance practice.

The choreographer said that Changmin made progress, and he complimented Yunho too much to Changmin likings.

Not that Changmin jealous, not at all.

Why would he want those magnificent ability to move his body however his brain wanted, as if the rhythm and the pulse of the music flowed in his blood.

Yunho had the talent that made people envy him.

Changmin understood.

He was just another victim.

“Relax, Min. You’re too stiff… don’t force it too much.” Yunho advised him.

“Okay.” Changmin tried to relax and tried his dance part once more.

“Not, you… are you a squid or jellyfish?” Yunho came closer to Changmin.

Changmin sighed in frustration. “You told me to relax!”

“Just… feel it, Min. Like the wave of the sea, flowing gracefully like water but strong like a tide.”

“So, am I the sea, water, or tide?”

“Focus, Min.”

“Okay, okay.”

Choreographer-san said that Changmin was nearly there and Yunho was nowhere to be seen during the evaluation.

*

“Hyung what are these black things.” Changmin stared blankly inside their refrigerator. “It looks scary.”

“It’s for your throat.” Yunho answered from the living room.

Changmin eyed the Chinese writings on those drink packages. “Oh. There are so many of them.” 

Way too many.

When Changmin opened the top shelves to search for ramyeon, he found those Chinese herbal drink again. They were also in the bottom shelves. And Changmin saw another box in Yunho’s room when he borrowed the older man’s tshirt as well.

“Did you win a quiz and got these for free or what?” Changmin watched as Yunho gulped down his second package.

Yunho laughed a little.

“Is it taste good?” Changmin asked curiously.

Yunho grinned. “Just try it.” He offered his drink.

“I will be angry if it tastes bad, Hyung.”

Yunho took back the package and finished it.

“I guess your pee is black now.”

“Ah. So that’s why the color is darker nowadays.”

“Ugh, Hyung!” Changmin said grossly. “Just… just don’t drink it anymore!”

“I have to.” Yunho threw the empty package. “Because I want a wonderful voice like Changdol.” He pinched Changmin’s cheek.

“Whatever…”

*

Minnie, if u already finished u can go home, don’t wait for hyung~  
From: Jung Yunho

Changmin sighed as he read the message. He had been receiving personal training from their dancer.

“I think Changmin makes better progress with Yunho.” The dancer said.

But their manager said that Yunho was busy doing some stuff.

What was those ‘some stuff’?

He didn’t ask Yunho and the manager refused to tell him.

Yeah. Whatever.

It already passed midnight and Changmin didn’t want to hold up the dancer too long, so they ended the practice.

“Hi, Changmin Hyung!” Minho greeted him in the corridor.

“Oh, Minho-ah. You still here?” Changmin asked.

“Yes, we’re preparing for our comeback. You’re going home, Hyung?”

“Uh-huh. Good luck with-“

“Oh? But Yunho Hyung is still in the recording room.” Minho said confusedly.

“He does?” Changmin eyes widened.

Minho nodded. “I thought you’re going there.”

“… yes. I’m going there.” Changmin gave Minho a little smile before heading to the recording room.

Changmin jabs the elevator button impatiently and wondered what the hell Yunho had been doing in the recording room by himself, alone, not with him, his team mate.

Was Yunho preparing for his solo? Then why wasn’t he composing at home? Did he not want Changmin to know?

Dammit! “Hyung! What are you doing here?!” Changmin barged open the door.

A woman Changmin had never seen turned and looked at him.

Oh. So was this that ‘some stuff’ Yunho had been doing?

“Min?” Yunho took off his earphone and walked closer to Changmin. “Why are you here?”

“Why are you here?!” Changmin asked back.

“I-“ Yunho gulped. “Still have to do some recording here, okay.”

“Then why without me? Is this your solo? Why aren’t you telling me? Why you recording alone? Why I don’t know? And who is that woman-“

“Min,” Yunho whispered, tried to calm his partner down. “It’s not my solo, okay.”

“Yunho-sshi,” that woman said quietly. “Hmm, maybe it’s enough for today. We can continue tomorrow.” She touched Yunho’s arm lightly.

“Oh, okay.” Yunho smiled awkwardly. “Thanks for today, I guess… I’ll walk you out.”

“You don’t have to.” She caught Changmin’s stare. “I’m leaving now.” Her hands fell to squeeze Yunho’s hand a little too friendly.

“Okay. I will give you a call.” Yunho opened the door for her.

“Why are you calling her?!” Changmin asked straightly after the women out of sight.

“Shh, Min, she can hear you!” Yunho closed the door quickly.

“So what? Is she your girlfriend or something, that you really care about her feelings-“

“She’s a vocal coach, okay!” Yunho cut him.

“Then how come I’ve never seen her before?” Changmin remarked.

“Because the company needs to find someone better to help me with my poor singing!” Yunho snapped. “Done? Can you stop being such a brat about things like this?”

Changmin’s shoulder fell. “I’m…”

“The manager hired her to help me with my vocal. You’ve never seen her because you don’t need her, dammit! Because you’re too good to need anyone to help you! The Shim Star can sing perfectly by himself!” Yunho fumed.

Changmin couldn’t move a bit. Hell he couldn’t even think.

“I’m sorry Changmin, I didn’t mean to-“ Yunho added quickly and looked totally apologetic. “Min, I’m sorry…” he touched Changmin’s shoulder hesitantly.

Changmin looked down. “No, it’s… it’s okay, Hyung.” He stepped back and sat on the couch. “Why you didn’t tell me?” he mumbled.

“I tried to hide it from you… I don’t want you to see me like this…” Yunho sat on the chair, facing Changmin. “They say my singing part is a little… yeah, you know. It’s not that good.”

“But, we should record it together again.” Changmin stated.

“I know… but yours already good enough. Too good for me to catch up.” Yunho just looked down to Changmin’s hand in front of him. “I don’t want to be a rock that pulls you down, Min.” 

“So you’ve been singing all of this time?”

“Yeah… practicing here…” Yunho muttered shyly.

“Oh.” Changmin had a realization. “That explains the herbal drinks at home.”

Yunho gave a small hum.

They fell to a silence before Yunho asked. “I thought… you’re already at home?”

“Yeah… I’ve been practicing too… you know, dancing.” Changmin said.

Yunho looked up to Changmin.

“I- can’t dance as good as you.” Now it was Changmin’s turn to look down. “I know I won’t ever be as good as you, but, can’t I, just… I just want to be able to do what I have to do. But it’s not even close- not even close a bit.” Changmin mumbled. “They say I’d make better job with you… that you can help me. But you’re not there…”

“I feel sorry that you’re with me.” Yunho said suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Changmin asked confusedly.

“I’m such an incompetence leader. I mean, I should’ve helped you. I shouldn’t let my weakness make me neglect you.” Yunho explained quietly.

“No, Hyung.” Changmin grabbed Yunho’s hand. “I can’t if it’s not you. I mean, we make the best of ourselves. We got this far. We can go further.”

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho’s voice was soft. “Thank you.” He pulled Changmin’s upper body to a hug. “And I’m sorry. I should’ve been there for you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Changmin’s voice a bit muffled to Yunho’s shoulder. “I mean, I can totally help with your singing, you know.”

Yunho gave a little laugh. “Of course you can.”

“So you don’t have to practice with that whore anymore.” Changmin said quietly.

But Yunho could hear it. Totally. With his ear next to Changmin’s mouth, how couldn’t he? “That’s not nice.” Yunho pulled back.

“She gropes you!” 

Yunho sighed.

“Hyung, you… only need me, okay? I can be your personal vocal coach. We can practice everytime everyday… everywhere you want.” Changmin convinced him.

Yunho smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

It could be just a friendly kiss before Changmin decided to kiss back with more passion and surged upwards, his hands held Yunho’s face to pull him close. Yunho opened his eyes wide in shock and he could see Changmin’s closed ones and his pretty eyelashes.

Then Changmin suddenly stop when he sensed the awkward movements from Yunho and opened his eyes.

Their lips were still connecting and their nose shared the same breath.

Changmin quickly pulled back. “I thought-“ his face were red. “That you were going to kiss me…”

“Just- a peck.” Yunho felt the same embarrassment.

But not as much as Changmin. “But a peck is also a kiss!” he tried to played victim.

“You’re the one who pulled me!”

“You lean in first!”

Yunho didn’t say anything, but then he laughed.

He laughed so hard that irritated Changmin because he was still embarrassed with the kissing accident but Yunho was so happy somehow and laughing his ass off.

“Come on. Let’s go home. It’s already late.”

Changmin pouted but stood up and walked outside. Yunho followed suit.

“You know what, I think that we complete each other.” Yunho said. “You can sing, I can dance.”

“I can sing, you can dance.” Changmin repeated. Yunho was right.

“I can teach you. You can teach me.” Yunho grinned and took Changmin’s hand to hold it. “Look, just like our hands, they complete each other.”

Changmin nodded and smiled back to Yunho. “We need each other.”

“We complete each other.” Yunho added.

Changmin thought that Yunho would let go of his hands. But he didn’t.

And he felt happy about it.

*

“Great job, Changmin-sshi!”

Changmin gave a high five to the dancers and shoot a smile to Yunho.

“You have to be careful, Yunho-sshi… Changmin-sshi could be the next dancing machine.” The choreographer added.

“Hmm, totally. Since you can move those hips graciously and shake those ass sinfully of course you can do this dance.” Yunho whispered to Changmin’s ears as soon as the maknae sat next to him.

“You still need to learn how to hit the right notes, Hyung. Moaning isn’t the correct method to do it.” Changmin winked.


End file.
